


cinnamon gum kisses

by mythbusterposey



Series: Drunken Reylo [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 10 things I hate about AU, AU Drabbles, Drabble Collection, F/M, High Fantasy AU, M/M, english class au, mark my words i am sorry, skating rink au, travel channel au, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythbusterposey/pseuds/mythbusterposey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another collection of random drabbles, mostly Reylo but gets into other pairings, ending with some fun 10 Things I Hate About AU. Comment which drabble was your favorite and I'll make a longer piece on it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	cinnamon gum kisses

prompt: skating rink au

time: 5 minutes

the biggest perk of working closing shift at the rink was that no one could watch you skate around the ice after everyone had gone home. broomball equipment away, skates and helmets drip drying in their racks, there was a peace in knowing the only sound for 4000 square feet was you, cutting through the ice and jumping, landing, gliding, the hiss of spray as you skidded to a halt...in front of somebody else. "the rink is closed." rey shoots automatically. the other person, much taller than her the closer he skated, has a kind of hulking grace to him, gentle giant, the like. "yeah, i closed." the deep voice answers. "no, I closed." rey says, shifting her weight. she doesn't like standing still on the ice. "pretty sure I have the keys." "are you new or something?" she's irritated she didn't get to enjoy her solitude. "son of the owner. perks." the smirk is infuriating. "closing shift supervisor, mama's boy." she answers, having none of his entitlement. she had earned her place here. he was some hockey hotshot, a six-five defender on the straight path to the NHL. he didn't own the place. "maybe we can share." he suggests with a pout. she doesn't know why she concedes, just this once.

* * *

prompt: english prof au

time: 5 minutes

"i'm going to lose my shit. i'm going to  _ lose my shit _ , rey" finn moans next to her. "shhh!" she whispers, scribbling down angry notes, which aren't notes, they haven't been notes for two fucking hours. she's pretty sure there are eight undergrads asleep in their seats, one of them was crying in frustration earlier. but still the man at the front drones on. "who the fuck reads beowulf out  _ loud" _ he moans again, pushing his fingers angrily through his hair. "just scribble, it makes you less insane." rey grunts frustratedly. the quiet student that sits behind her leans up. "you look like you're having a bad time." she turns and is just inches from his face, long and pale, her bright hazels looking into warm chocolate browns. her mouth goes dry for a moment. she's speechless. "i have to retake this for my teaching degree." he whispers, and  _ fuck fuck fuck, she can practically taste his cinnamon gum _ , but he's pushing neat handwritten papers into her hands, above her graphite frustrations. "take these. they're from freshman year, but..." he gives her a once-over, difficult from this proximity, but made possible by his suave attitude. "...i get the feeling you'll appreciate them as much as i did."

* * *

prompt: modern au where they are trying to plan a destination wedding but it’s difficult

time: 5 minutes

as a travel channel team, you'd think they would have the same outlook on the most beautiful destinations for a wedding. but, true to themselves, they were arguing about it again. "sweetheart, i'm not going to tell you again, ireland would be the best place for a destination wedding outside of the states!" kylo says, hunching down a little bit to meet her eyes, hands extended flat towards her, like he's trying to literally convey his opinions into her mind. "but if we stay in the states we can have sunsets in the midwest, along the grand canyon and at the antelope run! those pictures would be  _ stunning _ , kylo,  _ stunning."  _ "but no one would be able to GET there but us! unless you want to get married in carabiners and harnesses." he laughs, pacing. he pushes a hand through his hair. he secretly wants to go to ireland because he knows the green would bring out the green he loves in her eyes, and he wouldn't think of any other thing but her when he saw that color. secretly, she knows he loves adventure, and wouldn't think of anything but her husband when they were climbing to their destination. destination wedding, for sure. she sighs again, trying to convey it to him once more. the bickering continues for hours, and after two rounds of argument sex, they resolve to get married in their backyard.

* * *

prompt: high fantasy au (with archer rey and swordsman kylo)

time: 6~ minutes

it's a game. one she plays with the other misfits that make up her family. they leap through the trees for hours, days, daring one another to fall, to yield. who can spend the longest time without touching the ground? it gets interesting when they get to the village, hitting the rooftops and yelling at each other that  _ no, the roofs don't count as the ground, stupid _ , and climbing along the rafters of bakeries and butcher shops for things like food, easy enough to forget when one grows up hungry. it's not like they steal from the workers. rey always brings in things to trade. a squirrel, enough rabbits for a pelt, the like. the game had been suspended when she'd managed to kill a buck. they'd dragged it into town and fled back into the boughs, the richest they'd ever been. when they hear a strong, large horse clomping through the woods, they grin at one another. some haughty noble, for certain. as valiant as they were in their lonely hearts, they didn't mind roughing up the rich at times. it's not like they needed all that money on their hips. so when they arrived to find a cloaked man atop the steed, they sized him up, silent among the leaves, hidden even if his hood was down. they leap to the lower branches on Rey's signal, tossing ropes over the horse and the man. their estimations had been severely overconfident. a sword nearly as long as rey was tall roared out of its sheath, gleaming red in the dying sunlight, slicing through the rope with its jagged edge. when her friends had called off the raid, she had no chance with the grip around her rope, being tugged to the dirt below. dazed at the feeling of being on solid ground once more, she sprung into action, nocking an arrow the same time that bloodred blade came to rest at the junction of her neck and shoulder. "it  _ is _ you."

* * *

prompt: RIVAL CUPCAKERIES AU

time: 6 minutes

the date had honestly been going so well. she’d been just ready to tell him about her cat when he’d brought up  _ that _ bakery. it shouldn’t even be called a cupcakery. sweet mutiny was by FAR the most stuck up, snobbish, and overly expensive thing that’s ever come to the city. since the hipsters came. but honestly? 24k  _ black gold cupcake _ ?  _ KALE INFUSED BATTER _ ? how far could this be taken? bless her buttercream, this was not going to end how she thought it would. her discomfort is so obvious he immediately follows up with “you work for starworks don’t you”. his voice, once soft and gentle and honestly quite sexy, had gone deadpan. it would have been funny out of context. really? rival cupcakeries? “starworks cupcake bakery girl. wow. this was a  _ really _ blind date.” “exCUSE me, it is a cupCAKERY.” she says, standing from the table. honestly this whole capulet-montague thing is just off the wall ridiculous. “I’m really sorry for you having been tricked here, obviously i was too.” she sighs, tossing a few bills on the table, which he puts back into her hand. “don’t. i don’t think a  _ starworks _ baker could probably pick up the tip.” offended, she decides to fight fire with fire. “well that explains it then! a sweet mutiny shopboy doesn’t know his cream from his kale, so i guess you don’t know how to read “Best in the City Three Years In A Row” off of our storefront!” he’s very clearly enjoying this. and honestly so is she. all that tension, and they don’t even really see one another. they’re laughing in a bar an hour later, like that whole row never happened.

* * *

 

prompt: 10 things i hate about au

time: indefinite

“Hello, Ben, make anybody cry today?” leia asks from behind her court briefing. “sadly no, but it’s only 4:30.” he gives a quick smirk that doesn’t reach his eyes before going up the stairs, running into Rey on the way up. “Kyloooo.” she says, in that voice that he knows by now means she wants something from him. “what do you want, oh dear sister?” he sighs, thinking of anything better he could be doing right now than pandering to his younger sister. which is literally everything. “so i want to go out tonight.” she starts. “that sounds like something mom will definitely say no to.” he starts going up the stairs but she continues quickly. “and i need you to come with me so mom won’t think it’s weird!” she hisses. “now why would mom think it’s weird?” he asks, humoring her. “because i’m...i’m meeting a friend.” she sounds rather proud of herself. too bad. “not gonna happen, squirt.” he rolls his eyes and walks upstairs.

 

eventually he gives in. “we’re going now.” he announces to his mother, dragging a delighted Rey behind his glowering form. “just one minute!” leia demands, standing to meet them in the hall. “no drinking, no drugs, no tattoos, no piercing,  _ no _ ritualistic animal sacrifices—oh god, i’m giving them ideas.” as their mother bemoans her aside to herself, kylo starts walking. “bye mom. be back tonight.” “TWELVE.” their father shouts from the garage.

 

“who’s that guy over there?” kylo asks hux, friend of the unfortunate soul whose house is being ransacked for the party they’re currently faking enjoying. hux turns. “oh. new guy, poe dameron. he’s a transfer from yavin high. i hear he’s an amateur stunt pilot that flies experimental stealth aircraft for the government.” “you’re full of shit.” kylo rolls his eyes and pushes himself off the wall to grab another beer. he manages to make his way there, to overhear the tail end of the mystery guy ripping the school sleazebag a new one. “i guess in this society, being male and an asshole makes you worthy of any woman’s time.” he turns to leave but walks right into kylo’s broad chest, getting him a glare from a foot down. honestly he’s in love.

 

“so what’s your excuse?” poe asks. “for?” “acting the way we do.” for whatever reason, kylo likes the sound of “we”. “i don’t like to do what people expect.” he begins. “why should i live up to anybody elses standards than my own?” “so you’d rather disappoint everybody from the start? smart.” “exactly.” he sighs, satisfied until poe says, “well then you’ve failed.” “how?” “you never disappointed me.”

 

kylo frowns at poe across the vinyl table. “ah, see that, there. who needs affection when you give me blind hatred?” he teases. it leaves kylo flustered, and looking away, scrubbing his hands over his cheeks to ward off his blush. if only poe could stop looking at him with those ‘fuck me’ eyes. kylo knows he’d been faced with a difficult question, and knew he had to deflect it somehow. “I know you’ve thought about me naked at some point this week.” poe says, giving him an out. “oh, you’ve got me, i’m so transparent, i want you, i need you, oh baby, oh baby.” kylo rolls his eyes. 

 

nines looked at finn, who was moping about the whole rey thing. “we are screwed.” his friend moans. “hey no! i don’t want to hear this defeatist attitude anymore, finn! i wanna hear you upbeat about it!” finn’s face was smiling, but his eyes said i’ll-kill-you, as he said, “we’re screwed!” 

 

“mr. solo, please take a seat.” “what’s the complaint today, miss kanata?” kylo asks, fake-chipper as always. “well you know the usual, the sarcasm, the attitude in class, one student even used the term—” “hamlet-esque?” “i think ‘emo bitch’ was what they’d said.”

 

“i hate the way you look at me, and the way you touch my hair. i hate they way you drive my car. i hate it when you stare. i hate your big dumb flight jacket, and the way you read my mind. i hate you so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme. i hate...i hate the way we always fight. i hate that i have to lie. i hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry. i hate it when you're not around, and the way you made me tell you all my fears, but even if you left me with them, i wouldn't hate you, not at all, not for the rest of my years.”


End file.
